fites_fictional_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie Cain
Valkyrie Cain, or as she used to be known Stephanie Edgely, lived quite a boring life. She wasn't unhappy, but had always found herself yearning adventure and excitement. And so, when she found out that there was an entire world of sorcerers hiding in plain sight and that she was directly tethered to it through her ancestor- the last of the ancients- she practically leapt at the opportunity to become the Skeleton Detective Skulduggery Pleasant's partner. After training under him in both magic and combat, Valkyrie grew into a mighty warrior. She would go on to battle evil sorcerers, superhcharged mortals and even a race of deranged Gods. Profile Key Beginning of Series | Phase 1 | Phase 2 Destructive Power: Athlete Level (Despite her young age and small body, Valkyrie is described as being very strong for her age and was capable of harming a hollow man as well as physically pushing it back when she caught it by surprise.) | Building Level (Fire magic can be this strong.) | Large Building Level (When new to her white lightning and unsure of how to utilise it, Valkyrie was able to atomise a person and splinter at least two trees.) Striking Power: Athlete Level (Capable of somewhat harming Hollow men with physical strikes, which can range in durability from below human to tough enough to survive chainsaw hits.) | Small Building Level (Her physical strikes are capable of harming characters who can survive hits from air magic.) | Small Building Level (Does not appear to be significantly physically stronger than before.) Speed: Athlete Level (Could outrun a sorcerer for some time.) | Subsonic (Comparable to Cleavers which can move across large rooms faster than humans can react.) | Subsonic, at least supersonic with flight. (Should be as fast or faster than before, capable of flying high enough to see the curvature of the Earth within seconds with the use of white lightning.) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Superhuman (Should scale to her physical strikes due to her strength being the cause for their power.) | Superhuman likely Class 1 with white lightning. (Capable of using her white lightning to lift herself and multiple others off the ground at once.) Durability: Athlete Level (Could withstand light hits from sorcerers.) | Small Building Level (Capable of surviving strikes from air magic.) Building Level with armoured clothes (her armoured clothing can withstand fireballs and energy streams with no damage.) | Small Building Level, Large Building Level with shield. Stamina: High | High | High Range: Several metres with air | Several dozen metres with magic. | Several hundred metres with magic. Equipment: * Armoured clothing: Very lightweight, durable and magic-resistant clothing made by legendary tailor Ghastly Bespoke. This uniform is strong enough to nullify attacks with Building Level destructive Capacity. * Necromancer Ring: A black ring Valkyrie uses to channel her necromancy. While still young, the 300 year-old Solomon Wreath claims Valkyrie is the most talented necromancer he had ever met. And her skill was so great that he believed she could eventually match or surpass Lord Vile. Intelligence: Above Average (While young, Valkyrie was described as wise beyond her years and has shown quick thinking on multiple occasions.) | Very High, possibly Genius (Valkyrie has spent years learning from Skulduggery Pleasant, a genius detective. In addition her natural intelligence is very high and she was described by Skulduggery himself as “semi-remarkable.” | Very High, possibly Genius (Equal or greater than before.) Notable Techniques: * Fire manipulation: Elementals can manipulate the fire element for offensive purposes. Skilled users have been shown creating concentrated jets of flame, walls to block opponents from leaving or miniature and superheated orbs to vaporize things. However Valkyrie has never shown anything beyond regular fireballs. * Air manipulation: Elementals can manipulate the air element for offensive purposes. Valkyrie has shown herself capable of softening large falls, launching blasts of air to knock enemies back, reading disturbances in the air to detect people’s movements and even survive falling from an aeroplane with no parachute. * Water Manipulation: Elementals can manipulate water, however it has very little offensive or defensive use and is very situational. Also Valkyrie is rubbish at it, only able to turn snow into water and evapourate small amounts of water. * Earth Manipulation: Elementals can manipulate earth, a very defensive ability. While most can only use it to turn into a statue, Skulduggery instructed Valkyrie in how to use it to create large cracks in stone surfaces. Weaknesses: Young and inexperienced, her magic is unreliable. | She will lose her necromancy if her ring is taken | Like all neoterics, her magic is unstable and less reliable. Feats: Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Skulduggery Pleasant